IT
by NOxLONGERxHERE
Summary: What happens when you put Hughes and Roy with a strange creature thats not from Earth...? Serentiy was found by Roy and raised by Hughes. She's strange yes, but they both don't care. They just want her to grow up like a normal little girl. please R&R!
1. Serenity

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my character Serenity.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Roy, you going home?" Hughes asked as Roy walked by his office door. The exhausted Roy turned to him and said in reply, "Yeah, I don't think I'll survive another minute here. Anyway it is 11:30 at night." Maes jumped when he heard the time and yelled out, "What! Man, I've gotta get home!" He raced out the door and went down the stairs in a flash. Roy chuckled a little as he followed.

Roy was outside on the front steps in front of the building as he said to himself, "Wow, Maes_ must've _been in a hurry to get home." He stared at the ground where bricks were flung everywhere and holes from the bricks were all over the ground. Roy walked down the sidewalk and passed a phone booth. Then he heard a faint sound and stopped. He could make out the words and it was a little girl saying, "Help me, somebody..." Roy turned around, but no one was there. Then the bushes rustled a little and he looked behind the phone booth.

Laying on the ground was a little girl covered in blood. There were blood stains on the ground as well. Roy quickly picked her up and ran back to the Command Center.

Once he got there, he layed the liitle girl down on the floor and grabbed the closest phone. He sat down and called the first person he thought of.

"Hello?", a tired maes said into the phone. Roy told him, "Maes, I need you back over here. I found a little girl who has been injured."

Hughes quickly got back to headquarters and ran inside. "How is sh--?" Before he got to finish, he noticed the little girl was sitting up and staring at him. Maes stiffened as she stood up. He looked at the expression on her face and it looked like she was terrified. She walked up to him and put her arms around him. She said with a terrified voice, "I-I'm scared..." Maes couldn't help, but pat her back. Then he noticed something that Roy apparently didn't. Her ears weren't human ears. They were completely different, like a robot's ears.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Or you know, they are actually like the ears that persocoms have._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maes looked at her and asked her, "What's your name?" The little girl looked up at him and said, "My name? I have no name." Hughes told her, "If you don't have a name...how about I give you one?" The little girl smiled and nodded. Maes continued, "Okay, how about...Serenity."

All of a sudden Roy came back into the office and he saw Serenity standing up. He jumped and said, "When did she stand up? When I left, she couldn't even move!" Hughes turned to him and whispered, "Roy, I don't think she's even human. And, her name is Serenity." Roy looked at her and Serenity just hid behind Hughes. Hughes just made a loving face and hugged her saying, "Oh, she's just like my darling Elicia! She's so adorable!"

-------------------------At Hughes' House-------------------------------------------------

" 'Gracia, I was wondering'--no! no! How about, 'I found her on the street and she needs a home!' No! NO! AAGH!" Hughes was getting frustrated at the thought if Gracia didn't want to keep Serenity. Serenity just sat on the chair and watched him as he ran around, practically pulling his hair out. Then there was a noise from upstairs and Hughes stopped and turned toward the stairs. Gracia was coming down. Maes started panicking and running around the room. He ended up shoving Serenity into the closet -- a very small closet. So he had to sit there and hold the door shut.

Gracia looked at him tiredly and asked, "What are you still doing up? It's 4:30 in the morning." He looked around the room and said nervously, "Well I was...I was...I...was...just hanging up the coats!" Maes smiled nervously and pointed to the closet he guarded. Gracia looked at him funny, "You hung up coats for 4 hours?" He was still smiling as he said, "Yeah! Everything needs to be perfect for my two favorite girls!"

"Okay. Then let me see how perfect the closet is." She pushed him out of the way and opened the door. All of the coats were hanging just like he had been working on them for 4 hours and Serenity wasn't in there. Gracia closed the door back and smiled, "So, I guess you were telling the truth. You are a perfectionist, you know that?" She gave him a kiss and went back upstairs.

Maes sighed, but then he remembered that Serenity wasn't in the closet. He opened the door and saw the coats were all crappy again and Serenity was sitting on the floor underneath them. She looked at him and asked, "Is she gone?" He smiled and replied, "Yeah, she's gone. But you were gone a minute ago. Where were you?" Serenity was a little confused. "But, I've been sitting here the whole time."

"How did the coats get all perfect and then crappy looking again?" Then Serenity knew what Hughes saw and she giggled a little, "I put up an illusion wall to show her I wasn't here and that the coats were perfect." Hughes then asked her, "Why'd you do that?" She looked up at him and said, "Because I wanted to keep you from getting in trouble. You saved me, so I saved you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So did ya like it? Send me some reviews or I won't put the next chapter up.


	2. I'm a Monster

Me: Next chapter up and ready!

Roy: No it's not.

Me: So what do you call this? HM?

Roy: - -;; Uh... a rough draft...

Me: Give it up Roy! You know I'm better.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Hughes woke up to a face like no other. Gracia stood there with Serenity beside her. Maes shot up immediately, "Gracia! Uh...when did you get up?" She looked at him and said, "Oh, I don't know...maybe ever since an hour ago! It's almost 11:30 in the morning! And who is this! What is she doing here!" Hughes stared at Gracia and then burst into fake waterfall tears. "OH Gracia! I found the little girl on the street! I couldn't just leave her there, you know how I am! I had to bring her home with me!"

"What about her parents? Do they know where she is?"

Serenity pulled Gracia's shirt and told her, "But, I have no parents. My parents are... dead." Gracia stared at her for a moment and grabbed her in a giant hug. "I'm sorry sweety! You can stay with us for as long as you like!" Serenity looked at Hughes and winked. He smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up.

Gracia then let go and said to Hughes, "Hey, why don't you bring her to the Headquarters? You know, just to give her a look around," she then turned to Serenity, "Won't that be fun?" Serenity smiled and nodded her head.

Hughes walked Serenity to Headquarters and on the way, they ran into Ed and Al. Hughes waved his hand at them, "Hey you two!" Ed and Al waved back with big smiles. Then they saw Serenity and and asked, "Hey Hughes. Who's that with you?" He looked down at her and nodded. She walked up to Ed and Al and said, "Hi. My name's Serenity. It's nice to meet you." Ed gulped and blushed some. He turned his head so Serenity couldn't see his pink face. Al giggled a little. Ed kicked his leg and whispered, "Shaddup Al!"

Serenity looked at them and cocked her head. Then she looked at Hughes and said, "They're funny Daddy!" Hughes stared at her when he heard the word 'Daddy'. She blushed at him and looked away, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say Daddy. Well, it's not right if you're...not really my Dad..." Hughes shook his head and told her, "It's okay. I am pretty much your Dad now."

Ed stopped yelling at his brother and turned to Hughes, "Whaddya mean 'Dad'?"

Hughes looked at Ed and then realized he hadn't told Ed or Al anything about Serenity. "I'm sorry," he said to the confused Ed and Al, "I didn't tell you two anything about Serenity. Did I?" Both of them shook their heads.

He continued with his story, "Well Roy is actually the one who found her. I'm just looking after her...and she likes me more anyway...but that's not important. When Roy found her he said that she was covered in blood, but there's not a scratch on Serenity. It's really weird actually..." Ed interuppted him saying, "Hey, do you think the blood came from someone else and Serenity just happened to get covered in it?" Hughes shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. It's possible though."

Serenity stared at the both of them. This stare was different though. Her eyes were glazed over, now just the turqoise color of her eyes and she had no expression on her face at all. Hughes looked at here and shook her shoulder. Serenity just kept staring in one direction. Now Maes was getting panicky. He didn't know what to do or what was even wrong with her.

He picked Serenity up and ran toward Headquarters. Ed and Al followed him. When he got there, he ran up to his office and put her down. Serenity's eyes were glowing now...they were also a bright pine green now, too. Hughes was yelling at her, "Serenity! Serenity can you hear me! Serenity!"

Then her eyes went normal again and she stared at Maes with a terrified look on her face. She was breathing heavily as she sat up. Maes hugged her, but Serenity just pushed him away. He looked at her with tears in his eyes from worrying. She stared at the floor and said, "Don't touch me," then she looked up at him, her eyes had become slits and instead of her beautiful turquoise eyes, they turned an orchid-violet color, "I'm a monster."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm actually kinda worrying myself...I never wrote the story out so...I don't even know what's gonna happen next. But, if you send reviews I might continue my story.


	3. Taken

OMG! I needed to write this chapter so I could figure out what happened!

I'm so pathetic...

Roy: Yes you are...

Shaddup... - -+(angermark)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maes and Ed were up the whole night looking for Serenity. She had run off and they were having a hard time finding her. There was a rustle in a bush and Ed turned quickly to see what it was. He looked in the bushes, but there was nothing there. He was about to leave when he heard Serenity call his name softly. All of a sudden, she was right behind him and Ed sighed a big sigh of relief. He yelled to Hughes, "Hey! Hughes! I found he--!"

He was cut off by Serenity squeezing his neck. He was being strangled by her. Ed tried to yell, but he couldn't breathe. Serenity realized what she was doing and threw Ed to the ground. She stared at her hands and then at Ed. Ed got up and tried to reach out his hand to her, but she turned and ran off before he even lifted up his hand.

"Maes!"

"Huh?"

"I found her! She ran this way!"

They ran down the street until they got back to Headquarters. Ed saw Serenity on the roof and ran towards the wall of the large building. He transmuted a giant staircase from the concrete and rocks he stood on. Ed turned to Hughes and yelled, "Alright! Now come on Hughes! We have to catch her!"

Both of them ran up the stairs and got up on the roof. Hughes spotted Serenity climbing through an open window and ran after her. Ed followed him. They jumped onto the ledge by the window and crawled inside. The room was dark and Ed went to find the light. He turned on the light and saw Roy standing there with Serenity by his side. Hughes ran over to Roy saying, "Oh... Roy. I'm glad you got her. I wasn't sure if I---" Roy held up his hand, ready to snap his fingers. A cold sweat went down Hughes neck as he put up his hands in surrender.

"R-Roy...please don't do this..."

Roy stayed silent. Serenity giggled a little at Hughes' face. She said, "What's wrong? Am I scaring you with my little friend here!" Hughes looked at her sternly. He now knew what she was doing. Serenity had taken over Roy's body.

Ed was still behind Serenity and walked slowly up behind her. He clapped his hands quietly and touched the back Serenity's neck. Her eyes flashed and she fell to the ground, no longer taking over Roy. Ed stood up and sighed. "She shouldn't wake up for a while now." Hughes walked over to her and put his hand on her face. Serenity's eyes were glazed over halfway and she didn't move at all. It was more like Ed made her 'faint' for a little while.

Roy stood up and staggered a little. He rubbed his head and blinked at Maes a couple times. His vision was blurry, but he could still see. He looked at Ed and said, "Thanks..." Ed just smiled at him and gave Roy a thumbs up.

The building then shook and part of the wall was falling apart. When it fell, there was a person standing there. He had long stringy hair and eyes like the devil. He looked at Ed, smiled a devilish smile, and hopped inside the room. Ed saw who it was and gasped. It was Envy.

"Sorry to come in at a bad time pipsqueak.", he said with an evil grin on his face. He walked over to where Serenity was laying on the floor and grabbed her face. Hughes yelled at him, "You better leave her alone!" Envy laughed.

"Why would I do that? Lust told me to come here and get this girl for her. I'm just following orders."

He picked up Serenity and ran towards the hole he made in the wall. Before he jumped, Envy turned to Ed and changed into him. He told Ed, "And I won't be the one they're lookin for for kidnapping a girl." With that he jumped out of the hole and ran off.

Hughes ran to the hole and yelled Serenity's name over and over. When he gave up, he fell on the floor staring out at the sky. Ed went over to him and put his hand on Hughes' shoulder. Maes looked up at Ed as Ed told him, "It's okay Hughes. We'll get her back. I promise."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(breathes heavily) OH MAN! I didn't expect that to happen!

Roy: You're a moron... you know that?

(evil glare Roy) ... - -+(like before... angermark)


	4. Someone to Protect

Me: Okay... okay... breathe...

Roy: uh...

Me: what are you looking at?

Roy: oh... nothin... except for the retard thats sitting in front of me!

Me: Why you--!

Fuery: Aw c'mon you two. Set aside your differences and be friends!

Me: ...

Roy: ...

Both: What the hell are you talking about

Fuery: eh...

Me: Anyway... I finally finished the next chapter... - - +

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Envy ran down the street with Serenity on his shoulder. She woke up without him knowing and started beating his back and kicking his face. He stopped and put her down. Serenity tried to run but Envy kept stopping her.

"My Daddy would kill you for taking me!" she yelled at his grinning face. He laughed at what she said and transformed into Hughes. Serenity stared at him as he told her, "Who? You mean me? Your wonderful, loving Daddy?"

"Stop!"

"The Daddy who let Envy take you?"

"I said STOP!"

Serenity grabbed Envy's leg and there was a bright blue flash of light coming from it. Envy looked down at his leg and saw that it was all red and rough like leather. He stared at it and tried to move it but his leg didn't move. Serenity stared at him and then her hands, wondering what she did. Envy limped over to Serenity and grabbed her face. He squeezed it while saying to her, "What the hell did you do to me!" She kept her mouth closed and Envy put his hand on her neck instead. He loosened his grip and realized that he needed to bring her to Lust. Envy hit her on the head and Serenity fainted and fell to the ground. He picked her up and ran off, still limping, over to the sewer by the street.

------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, over by Central, Ed and Maes were busy yelling out Serenity's name and calling for her. There was no response.

They both sat down on the side of the street when they heard somebody calling out their names. Ed looked up and saw Roy running towards them.

"Roy!" Maes yelled to him as he stopped in front of them. Mustang gestured them to follow.

They ran to a place by the street that looked like a subway station.

"This must be the place." Ed said as he walked inside. Maes and Roy followed him. It was so dark inside that Ed couldn't see his hand if it was right in front of his face. He walked with his arms stretched out in front of him so he couldn't run into any walls.

Soon there was a small, orange light in the tunnel and sighed. He was glad to see there were others in there too. He turned to Maes and Roy.

"Hey it-- What the!"

Ed saw Roy grabbing Hughes' neck and squeezing it harder and harder. Ed punched him and Roy fell to the ground. He smiled and looked up, his eyes a lavender color now. He stood up and transformed into Envy. Ed gasped.

"What the hell are you doing here!"

Envy laughed and told Ed, "Look, Pipsqueak, I'm on business for Lust. This is what she ordered me to do." Ed grew even more angry. Then he realized something.

"Hey wait! If you were Mustang, then where is he now!"

Envy scratched his head stupidly. He turned to Maes and said sarcastically, "I dunno. Maybe your little girl could tell you." Hughes stared at him and yelled, "Wha--! Where is she! She _is_ my daughter! Give her back to me!"

Farther down the tunnel, Ed could hear screams and yells. He ran down towards the orange light, not knowing where he was going. Envy noticed he ran and started yelling at him, "Hey! Get back over her Pipsqueak! I'm not done! PIPSQUEAK!" Then once he stopped yelling, he noticed that Hughes was gone too. He sat there, dumbstruck, as he stood facing the dark tunnel ahead of him.

Serenity was busy running around in circles, trying to get away from Gluttony. Lust stood by the wall with her arms crossed, staring at both of them like they were idiots. She heard footsteps coming up behind her and she turned around. Ed and Hughes raced by, just about faling on top of Serenity. Gluttony stopped chasing her and went over to Lust.

Maes grabbed Serenity and threw her in the air. He hugged her so hard that she could barely breathe. With tears in his eyes, he told her, "I'm so glad they didn't hurt you. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you."

"You mean... you don't care that I could've killed you before?"

"No... there's some things that I don't think I'll ever get used to but... you are my daughter and I love you."

Envy came out of nowhere and was clapping his hands sarcastically. "That was so beautiful... NOT!", he said to them. Lust looked at him and said disappointingly, "Envy, I told you to kill them. Why didn't you do that? I thought you liked killing."

"Well... uh... they tricked me!"

Ed was whispering something to Maes and Envy walked over to him. He kicked Ed in the back of the head and asked, "Hey! What are you doing over here?" Very quietly, Ed clapped his hands and transmuted his arm into a blade. He turned so quickly that no one saw him and stabbed Envy right through the chest with the blade. Envy stared at it with an annoyed look on his face.

"You never know when to give up do ya Pipsqueak?"

Envy grabbed Ed's arm and pulled it out of his chest. Envy threw it aside like an old sock and bent down to Ed. He grinned and said, "See those two in front of you?" Ed looked at Hughes and Serenity. He continued, "Yeah, those two. You know what happens to the mouse after the catgets him? Well, you're about to see."

Envy jumped up and landed on top of Hughes. Serenity flew out of his hands and landed on Ed. Envy transformed into Havoc, a fellow soldier, and took out his gun. He turned to Serenity and asked, "Hey kid. Have you ever seen a murder up close? Cause one's about to happen!"

Serenity heard that and her eyes glazed over and then turned into slits. The color went from her beautiful aqua to turquoise to red. The dust around her started to fly and she stood up. Envy stared at her thinking, _What the hell is going on!_ She took her hands and put them about an inch apart from eachother. A bright blue ball of light grew inbetween her hands and it just kept on growing until it was about 2 feet in diameter. She aimed at Envy and blasted the ball into his face. Envy went flying into the wall.

Serenity's eyes looked more fierce than the other time something like this happened. She glared at Envy while standing over Hughes like a dragon protecting her egg. She yelled out to Envy, "But I have watched a murder up close! A murder of a thousand people! All from where I came from! I know how it feels to have your entire family killed in front of you! And I'm not gonna let a soulless bastard like you do it AGAIN!"

Hughes stared at Serenity from underneath her. Tears formed in his eyes as Serenity's eyes went back to normal and she fell in his arms. Ed ran over to them and hugged both of them, but... Serenity wasn't waking up. Ed shook her a couple times, but she didn't move.

"Serenity? Serenity... SERENITY!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(breathes heavily) My God... that's terrifying... Don't y'all agree with me! C'mon who agrees with me!

All: ME! -raises hands-

... okay... a lot of people do...

_PS: And I got the whole dragon protecting her egg thing from the fourth Harry Potter movie. Believe me. Those things are insane when it comes to people trying to take their eggs..._


	5. Havoc's New Girlfriend

Time for chapter 5! Yay! I love this story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy was pounding on the wall yelling to the noises he heard from the other side.

"Hey! I know someone's out there! Let me out of here!"

All of a sudden, the wall crashed down and Roy laid on the ground next to Hughes' feet.

"Roy! There you are!"

Roy looked up and smiled crookedly. He saw Serenity and jumped up. "I-is she okay?" he asked. Hughes stared at him, silent. Roy knew exactly what that meant.

Serenity coughed and looked around.

"D-Daddy...?"

Hughes hugged her hard and Roy did too. They were glad to see she was okay.

Envy got up really slow and stared at Hughes and Roy. Both of them looked at him like he was a monster. Envy saw their faces and looked at himself. He was all red and covered in a rash. He yelled to the almost lifeless girl, "Wha... What the hell did you do to me!"

Serenity stared at his body and stayed silent.

"Hey! I'm talking to you! What the hell did you do!"

"... I threw a ball of energy at you. As soon as the energy touches you, it burns your skin and leaves you with a rash like that one."

Serenity stood up and kept staring at Envy as she slowly walked closer to him. Envy got nervous and tried to step back, but he was against the wall and couldn't move. She got up into his face and said, "Now. One more thing. I would like it if you would leave me, my friends, and my family out of your stupid plans and go find someone else to torture..." Her eyes glazed over and Envy got really panicky. She grabbed his face and formed another energy ball with her other hand. Sweat rolled down Envy's face as it grew bigger.

Serenity looked at his chest and slammed the energy ball into it. Envy fell to his knees and started coughing hard. He started coughing up the stones in his body. Serenity stared at him with her turquoise eyes and grabbed a sharp stone from on the ground. She held it up over her head and, with both hands on it, slammed the rock into Envy's head. Envy' face hit the ground and didn't get back up.

Serenity's eyes went back to normal and she staggered to the side. She held her head and looked up, not remembering anything that happened from the last ten minutes. She turned to Hughes and Roy and ran over to them. Ed was standing against the wall, his face stuck in a scared expression.

"I-I-I-I... wow... I've never seen anyone fight like that be-before..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Central, Ed, Hughes, and Roy were congratulated on being heroes to the city. Serenity sat on a chair and stared out the window. Havoc walked over to her, blushing.

"Hey... what's a ... pretty girl like you... doin over here by herself...?"

Serenity looked up at Havoc's blushing face and giggled. She replied, "Well, I don't know, to tell you the truth. I guess I've always wondered why I came here. I mean, I'm not from here and I don't know where I came from." Havoc stared at her like he was about to cry.

"Hey, don't worry... you've got a perfect family here. We'll take care of you. Serentiy, you can mostly count on me!"

He gave her a salute and then he grabbed her hand. She looked at her hand and blushed.

"Will you... go on a date with me?"

Serenity turned even more red as she nodded her head. She thought to herself, _Oh my god... I think I just fell in love with someone... and he's cute too..._

"Hey! Why don't you two love birds come over here with us!"

Havoc and Serenity looked over at everybody and ran to them. Roy nudged Hughes' shoulder.

"Hey Hughes, looks like somebody's got your daughter."

Hughes dropped his cup and grabbed the gun from his pocket. Havoc walked over towards him, laughing with Serenity. He stopped when he felt something up against him. Havoc looked up and saw Hughes staring at him with a gun pointing at him.

Havoc flung his hands up like he'd just been arrested, and stepped back slowly. Roy grabbed Hughes' shoulder and pulled him away.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? Let him go. It's not like he's done anything bad anyway."

"Yeah, you're right."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, the next chapter's not very actiony, but still has something.It is about the date... and a little bit of attacks from an enemy.


	6. The Date

Okay. This chapter is about Serenity's date with Havoc. There's still some fighting though... so... don't worry! nd there are some surprise guests too...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uh Havoc? Where is it that we're going anyway?"

"Oh... nowhere that special..."

Havoc led Serenity, who was blindfolded, through the crowded city and took her to the top of a large, grassy hill. He took off her blindfold and she gasped at the sight of the city from what looked like a mountain to her. Serenity's eyes kept shining when she went into the little house on the top of the hill, too. She ran up the rest of the way, and right into the house. It was dark inside, so Serenity looked around for a candle to light. She found one and Havoc threw her his lighter and she lit the candle.

Once the light was on, Serenity saw something strange. She noticed that the entire house was... empty. There weren't even any bugs, which surprised her even more.

"Uh, Havoc? What's with this place? It's completely empty."

Havoc wasn't there. Serenity shone the light to where he was before, but he was gone. There was a crash coming from upstairs and Havoc fell through the ceiling along with someone else.

The other guy was a tall, brown-haired, brown-eyed guy with a blue and white uniform on. He fell on top of Havoc and Havoc was smashed underneath him. Serenity walked slowly to the other guy and asked, "Excuse me. But, who are you?" The man looked up and smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Mullin, Mullin Shetland. I was hiding here and when I heard someone come in, I panicked and this guy came upstairs and then the floor broke. Funny huh?"

Serenity couldn't help but giggle. She helped them up and Mullin dusted off his uniform. Havoc stared at it strangely.

"What uniform is that exactly? It's not ours."

"Oh this? I am a Musket soldier on the Silvanna."

Havoc stared at him with a stupid look on his face.

"The wha...?"

"Oh, you'll never see it. The Silvanna's up in the sky."

Mullin looked and pointed upwards to the sky. Serenity looked too. Havoc just sat there and stared at Mullin. He was starting to get a little angry. _(oooooooh... jealousy!)_

There was a crash outside and Mullin ran to the door. Outside, there were two very strange looking ships attacking the town. They looked like giant white stars with spider legs. Serenity looked at them with a terrified look on her face. Havoc saw the ships and asked Mullin, "What the hell are those things!"

"They're the Guild. They're the ones I was hiding from. I think it looks like they're looking for something."

Serenity backed up a little and bumped into someone. She turned around and saw a boy, about nineteen, with medium length white hair and a braid on the left side. She tried to run, but he grabbed her arm. Mullin and Havoc turned and saw Serenity struggling in the boy's arms. The boy covered her mouth as a giant ship flew by. He sighed a sigh of relief when they were gone.

Serenity got free of him and ran to Mullin and Havoc. The boy stood up straight and smiled. Mullin stepped forward and said, "Dio! What are you doing here!"

"Oh, I was just helping. That was my sister's ship that flew by. I think she's looking for the litle girl."

Serenity wondered who his sister was and why she was trying to find her. She walked over to Dio and asked him, "Dio. What is your sister's name? Why is she looking for me?"

"My sister is Queen Delphine. She told me the other day that she was coming here to look for a little girl. She said that you are 'another key to Exile.'"

Mullin and Havoc looked at each other and gasped.

"Another key! I thought only Alvis and Alex were the keys!"

"Apparently, there is one more. And she's in this room right now."

-----------------------------Central HQ-------------------------

Hughes was pacing back and forth in his office, thinking to himself,_ I hope they're both okay... Havoc better not try anything funny or I'll...I'll... _He sighed.

"Oh. what's the point!"

Roy came in the room as Hughes was putting on a coat.

"Hughes wait! I got a call from Havoc! They are on their way back here."

"But, why?"

"He said that it was urgent!"

--------------------------- ------------------------------------

Havoc, Mullin, and Serenity ran as fast as they could towards Headquarters. When they finally got there, Serenity was pulled backwards by someone. She looked behind her and saw a woman with a pale face, gold eyeshadow, a large black dress, and a big, half circle crown on her head.

"Delphine!"

"That's right..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Didn't see that comin now didya! Who knew I would mix some Last Exile in here? ...I didn't even know...


	7. The Past

This chapter is all about Serenity's past. It's how she got to Central, why she was covered in blood, what she is, and what her real name is...

--------------------Flashback---------------------------------------------------------

_"Lord Dio?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"...Why is it that I serve you and not Queen Delphine?"_

_"Because, she entrusted me with you. And when she does that, I can't say no."_

_A little girl, about 15, with long silver hair and aqua eyes stared out the window of the Guild ship. She looked depressed as she asked a bunch of questions to Dio. She looked over to Lucciola, who was with Dio, playing chess. She smiled a weak smile and turned back towards the window._

_There was a commotion from the Guild saying that there were two large ships outside, shooting at them. The ship leaned over to one side and then the other as it was getting hit . The little girl ran over to Dio and Lucciola and hid behind them both. Dio looked down at her._

_"It's okay, Ten. They're not gonna get you. After all, you're our key to Exile."_

_--------------------_

Just for people who don't know...' ten' in Japanese means 'heaven'

_--------------------_

_She stared up at him._

_The ship shook as a voice came up over the PA._

_"We've been hit! I repeat, We have been hit! The ship's going down!"_

_Ten started to panic a little as the ship turned to its side and hurled itself towards the Earth. Dio grabbed a bag and handed it to Ten._

_"Open it!"_

_Ten opened it and a tiny dragon came out. It flew to the middle of the room and grew to about 20 feet. Ten was put on its back and the dragon broke through the window and flew down to the ground. _

_Just before it made it to the ground, the dragon was shot at by enemy ships. It hit the ground with such a force, that Ten flew and hit the ground 50 feet away from it. She barely had the strength to look up and see a telephone booth in front of her. Ten saw the ship going down and she watched as the ship crashed far away._

_She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. She wasn't human. Ten was anatromically created being, not a human girl. The tears wanted to come, but nothing. She looked at her clothes and gasped as she saw that they were covered in the dragon's blood._

_Ten tried to get up, but she suddenly felt very dizzy and realized that the memory had been hit. She soon forgot everything that happened and fainted on the ground..._

--------------------------End Flashback-----------------------------------------

Serenity tried to break free from Delphine's grasp, but Delphine wouldn't let go. Dio ran up to his sister and started to yell at her.

"Delphine! I thought you were dead! How did you escape!"

"The same way you did, Dio dear."

Serenity looked at Dio and asked, "How did you escape Dio?"

"I escaped right before the ship hit the ground. I used one of the dragons, too."

"What about Lucciola?"

Dio turned and his eyes teared up. He shook his head as tears ran down his cheeks. Serenity gasped lightly and stared at the floor.

Havoc walked over to Serenity and put his hand on her shoulder. He looked at her as she looked up at him, and he smiled at her.

"It's okay..."

--------------------------

Back at HQ, Hughes was trying to leave to find Serenity, but his work held him back. It was about three hours since Havoc's call came in and he was getting nervous.

All of a sudden, something flew by the window of his office, and Hughes shot up and stared out the window. He threw his chair back at the wall and ran out the door. Hughes ran downstairs and was stopped by a fellow soldier. Hughes stopped and his face was shadowed over. He turned to the guy with a terrifying look that looked like he could kill someone. The soldier nervously let go of his shoulder and Hughes zipped out the door. He ran down the street yelling Serenity's name.

There was a little gray ship sitting in front of him and fhe stopped and looked at it strangely. A little girl with short red hair popped out of the back seat and a boy with spiked blonde hair popped out of the first seat.

"Hey! You need help?"

Hughes was relieved to find someone that would help him and he ran towards the ship and jumped inside.

"Hi! I'm Lavie and this is Claus!"

"Hi. I'm Hughes."

-------------------------------------

Serenity tried to fight Delphine and she kept missing as Delphine dodged Serenity's attacks.

"Aw, c'mon now. Didn't I program you to fight better than that?"

Serenity stopped and her eyes shrank as she heard her name being called over the sound of an engine. She turned and saw a vanship racing towards them. It landed behind them and three people hopped out of it. Serenity saw Hughes and tried to run to him, but Delphine held her back.

Hughes stopped as two star shaped ships circled around him. Serenity turned to see a pair of guns from each ship pointed at him. Her eyes turned violet and the ground started to shake a little. Delphine got nervous and let go. Serenity jolted over to the ships and jumped on top of one of them. When she jumped off, it exploded. She was about to go to the next one, but there was a loud bang and she fell to the ground. Her eyes went back to normal and she looked up.

Hughes fell to the ground with his left leg completely gone.

"DADDY!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG OMG OMG OMG! This story's getting kinda scary...! -starts crying- I'm sorry Maes! Waaaaaaggghhh! Send me reviews or the next chapter doesn't go up...


	8. Exile

Waaaaahhh! I'm sorry for the last chapter! Forgive me! Here's the next one to make it better!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"DADDY!"

Hughes fell to the ground with no left leg and didn't move. Serenity ran to him and Havoc was about to, but was stopped by Dio.

"No. Let's see what our key can do."

Serenity grabbed Hughes' hand and she stared at him, trying to cry, but she couldn't. Delphine giggled a little at the sight of Serenity.

"It's hopeless. By now, he's probably already lost too much blood."

Havoc watched Serenity as she got up and turned around, still staring at the ground. Dio gasped when she looked up. Serenity had tears running down her face and they were glowing bright blue. he stared up into the sky and said a few words.

_"One who can make the sky, dark as night, Exile, the one who controls the sky, come down from where you sit. Help me in making a wish... come true..."_

There was a crash and a giant black figure came out of nowhere and sat above them in the sky. Long tentacles came flying out of it and two of them went straight through the Guild ships. The third one sat in front of Delphine. It hovered for a minute, and then in a split second went straight through her and back out again. Delphine, with a look of fear on her face, fell to the ground.

Serenity turned to Exile and stared at it. She walked over to where Hughes was laying and put her head on his chest. She listened closely for any sign of life.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy ran down the street, following the giant black shadow that covered a part of town. He ran to a hill, and layed on his stomach when he got to the top. He watched from the hill as Serenity mumbled words that, from so far away, he couldn't hear them. Roy saw somebody walking towards him and he fell down the hill. While at the bottom, a familiar voice echoed through his head.

"Hey Roy? Are you okay?"

Roy opened his eyes and saw Serenity staring at him. He sat up and looked around. He ran to the top of the hill again, but Serenity was down there below Exile. Roy turned to the other Serenity. She smiled at him.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Serenity's 'Hughes' side. The one down there is the 'Key'."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy was confused. How could there be two Serenity's? And he's looking at them both?

The other Serenity started to flash and fade. Roy jumped up and asked, "What's going on?" The other Serenity just stared at her hands for a minute and then looked at him.

"The Key is awake now. She's going back to normal..."

She faded away and Roy turned to the real Serenity and saw who she put back on the ground. He gasped and quickly ran down the rocky hill.

Serenity put Hughes back onto the ground and looked up to see Roy running towards her. Havoc got to Roy first, though.

"Havoc! What's going on! What's wrong with Hughes!"

Roy saw Hughes laying on the ground, smiling at him.

"Whatever are you talking about Roy? _Nothing's_ happened to me."

"But... but you were... I saw you... the sky and... the giant black thing and... I don't know anymore..."

Serenity helped Hughes up and she heard a noise from behind her. She turned to see another silver star-shaped ship. Serenity was about to run when she saw who was inside it. Dio was waving to her and saying goodbye. Serenity waved back and almost dropped Hughes.

All of them: Hughes, Roy, Serenity, Mullin, and Havoc, all slowly walked back to HQ. But, everyone there wasn't gonna be quiet...

"Whadya do on the date Havoc!"

"Yeah. Tell us!"

"Did you _kiss_ her?"

Havoc was shocked. He walked over to a chair and sat down. He stared at the wall for a few seconds and then answered their questions.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I did kiss her. Nothing else really happened except for thegiantblackthingtheycalledExilewasthereanditkilledanoldwomanandsavedHughesandthat'saboutit!Nothinspecial!"

He smiled at their confused faces. They didn't hear a word he said because he was talking so fast.

"Whadya say?"

"Huh?"

"Wha...?"

Havoc just smiled and gave them a thumbs up. They thought the wrong things.

"Woah! You went that far!"

"You're more amazing than I thought!"

"Uh... isn't she just a minor?"

Havoc had an angermark on his head and stood up.

"IT WASN'T LIKE THAT!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I liked that chapter. It was okay... man, I'm puttin myself down... _-waterfall tears-_ HEY! Good news... I didn't kill Hughes! I just had Exile bring his leg back! I couldn't do anything really bad to Hughes... and if I did, I wouldn't forgive myself! And, I would just bring him back... er, something like that!

Next chapter! Next chapter! -- NOT putting it up if I don't get reviews! **NOTE:** I'll give you a hint on what the next chapter's about! The name of the chapter is... _Serenity's Wish_...


End file.
